La hermandad de la Daga Negra Vs Los Merodeadores
by almenndra
Summary: LA HERMANDAD DE LA DAGA NEGRA EN EL MUNDO MAGICO !
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders Vs. La Hermandad de la Daga Negra

'' Cap. I : Sorpresas''

El ultimo año en Hogwarts, los amigos inseparables se sentían nerviosos, algo extraño se asomaba este año, algo que sorprendería a todo el mundo mágico. Y los involucraría al mundo de las sombras, un mundo misterioso.

Los vampiros son un tema oculto, incluso en el Mundo mágico, nadie está seguro de la existencia de ellos.

1º Septiembre, Anden 9 ¾ .

¿Dónde esta mi rana de chocolate- murmuró Almendra, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

Almendra!!!- grito una chica pelirroja, lanzándose encima de la despistada muchacha

Hola Lil! – dijo Almendra torpemente cogiendo su rana de chocolate - ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Un desastre.. sin comentarios – dijo la pelirroja evadiendo el tema - ¿Has visto a avril?

No, yo recién llego- dijo Almendra – ¿Dónde andará?

Preciosas- una voz varonil se escuchó casi como un susurro

Hay no, lo que faltaba- dijo Lily- ¿Acaso tengo que verte en todos lados, Potter ?

Tranquila..-dijo James- Solo digo lo que es cierto..Evans, eres preciosa

James , ya déjala- instó Almendra, alborotando el cabello del gracioso chico de lentes.

Te dije que lo dejes en paz, Sirius- decía una voz, acercándose

Lunático, no lo soporto! Lo siento! No puedo!- decía el hermoso muchacho de cabello negro, alto y muy pero muy guapo- Hoo.. James no sabes lo que le hice a Sna.., Hoo Chicas! Hola

Lily miró a este con reprobación

¿Cuándo dejaran a Severus en paz?- dijo dirigiéndose al chico guapo

Hola Remus, Hola Sirius- dijo Almendra rápidamente para calmar las aguas

Hola –dijeron los dos muchachos al unísono

Remus, y esa cicatriz?- dijo almendra examinando la mejilla del chico de cabellos dorados

Pues.. me caí- mintió Remus

Emm.. ¿Y avril?- intervino Sirius, salvando a Remus de tener que dar una explicación

Pues, no la hemos visto hasta ahora- dijo James- ¿Donde estará mi pequeña?

Ahh, que rico –dijo Sirius quitándole de las manos la rana de chocolate a Almendra

Devuélvela Black!- grito Almendra en un tono infantil

Engordarás, te estoy haciendo un favor- se burló Sirius alzando la rana de chocolate con las manos.

De verdad eres alto- pensó Almendra sonrojada

Remus, James y Lily miraban a la pareja quitándose la rana de chocolate como dos niños y reían.

Todo el andén estaba repleto, Avril avanzaba poco a poco, atravesando el mar de gente con sus baúles.

Demonios- pensó la muchacha de cabello color chocolate- ¿Dónde estarán?

De pronto, Avril, se quedó boquiabierta ante un grupo de seis jóvenes pálidos, guapos, corpulentos y muy altos.

Por dios, se ven como guardaespaldas- pensó Avril

De pronto su mirada se posó en el más rubio de todos, este parecía una estrella se cine, él la miró con esos ojos azules y le guiñó un ojo. Avril desvió su mirada rápidamente de él. Se sentía muy atraída a mirarlo, como si él la llamara.

Harrizon ,fíjate por donde vas- dijo una desagradable voz arrastrado las palabras

Oh, disculpa yo sólo..- Avril reaccionó ante Snape- Fíjate tú.. Torpe Slyherin

Airada ,Avril empezó a empujar el carrito, maldiciendo. Cuando vio a sus amigos reunidos ,cada uno con sus respectivos baúles.

Hey! Avi- dijo Almendra abalanzándose sobre la chica

Alme! - dijo esta devolviéndole el abrazo- Lily !! Oh chicas las he extrañado!..

Hola Avril- saludó James- ¿Dónde andabas mi pequeña?

Te ayudo con el baúl- intervino Remus

Hola, Remus- dijo Avril algo sonrojada- Si, claro..Pero ¿qué.. qué te pasó en la cara?

Bueno..yo me caí- mintió Remus- Voy a subir tu baúl

Avril, preciosa , hola- dijo el chico de cabello azabache que llegaba terminando de comer una rana de chocolate.

Hola, sirius- dijo amablemente Avril, aunque todavía miraba la cicatriz de Remus

Demonios Sirius- dijo Almendra furiosa- ¿No puedes comprarte tu rana?

Es que me divierte verte saltar- se burlo sirius

Te Odio- dijo Almendra

Es sólo una rana- dijo James riéndose

Avril sumida en sus pensamientos, que diablos, tenía un presentimiento extraño.. Este será un año difícil, Avril culminó sus pensamientos para volver a reír animadamente y charlar con sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

''Cap. II. : PRIORIDAD''

La Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

Guerreros vampiros altamente entrenados que protegen a los de su especie contra la Lessening Society (Sociedad Restrictiva). Como consecuencia de la selección genética de su raza, los Hermanos poseen una inmensa fuerza física y mental, así como una extraordinaria capacidad regenerativa pudiendo recuperarse de sus heridas de una manera asombrosamente rápida. Normalmente no están unidos por vínculos de parentesco, y son introducidos en la Hermandad mediante la propuesta de otros Hermanos. Agresivos, autosuficientes y reservados, viven separados del resto de los civiles, manteniendo apenas contacto con los miembros de otras clases, excepto cuando necesitan alimentarse. Son objeto de leyenda y reverencia dentro del mundo de los vampiros.

En enero, La Hermandad, había recibido la llamada urgente del Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore.

El Director había percibido amenazas, sentía que las criaturas mágicas se estaban alertando, así que los intrusos debían ya haber burlado la seguridad del Colegio y en este preciso momento merodeaban por los alrededores. Tenía que ser la Sociedad Restrictiva.

La sociedad Restrictiva sospechaba del Mundo Mágico ya que Dumbledore, más que nada, había acudido, miles de veces a la Virgen Escriba y el Omega estaba al tanto de eso.

La hermandad no sólo protege a los suyos, aunque nadie lo sabe, ellos son los guardianes del mundo mágico, brindan seguridad contra el Omega, ente místico y malévolo que quiere exterminar a la raza vampírica y a todo el mundo mágico, por el resentimiento que tiene hacia la Virgen Escriba. Existe en un reino atemporal llamado ''EL FADE'' y posee enormes poderes, aunque no el de la creación ni el de la magia.

La Hermandad, acudió al llamado de Dumbledore, su trabajo es pasar desapercibidos, aunque ningún hermano puede pasar inadvertido. Ellos protegerán Hogwarts ,este año y todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que el equilibrio del mundo mágico se restaure. Fuerzas malignas pueden surgir, a causa de caos y el odio del Omega, incluso temibles enemigos mágicos surgirán.

Esto debía ser evitado.

Los Hermanos iban a ser presentados por Dumbledore como guardianes y protectores del Castillo, durante la cena en el Gran Comedor.

-Rague hazte a un lado, no puedo acomodarme..- dijo un chico pálido, con perilla y musculoso que llevaba un gorra de los ''Red sox''

-El espacio de muy pequeño, V- se quejó Rague, el tipo era rubio, con unas facciones en el rostro tan perfectas y unos ojos hermosos color azul cielo

Somos seis, así que ¿Porqué no mueves tu trasero? – dijo V lanzándole una mirada fría a Rague.

-Dejen de pelear - dijo uno de los hombres de cabello liso hasta el final de la espalda que llevaba gafas negras- Por favor, cállense los dos.

Rague y Vishous se callaron rápidamente, no debían discutir con el líder, ese era Wrath. Tan alto y tan fuerte como todos los hombres que se encontraban en el vagón. Pero sin lugar a dudas, cuando veías a todos reunidos, de alguna manera sabías que era él quien dirigía.

Wrath estaba parado, apoyado en la esquina derecha del vagón, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El mentón bajo, como si estuviera canalizando sus del oído, como si estuviera registrando el bullicio fuera del vagón, sintió las risas de los estudiantes Magos y brujas, las conversaciones de estos, los pensamientos..

De pronto Wrath en un impulso, se fue encima de Rague, agarrando al rubio de la garganta.

-Escúchame bien, mi querido e imprudente hermano- Wrath apretó un poco más la garganta de su hermano- Hemos venido para protegerlos, no hay tiempo para seducciones, la pondrías en riesgo y lo sabes, controla tus hormonas.

Wrath aflojó suavemente el agarre y Rague respiro profundamente.

Entonces Rague miró tranquilamente a Wrath

-Lo siento tanto, mi señor- dijo en una extraña lengua, quiso decir algo más cuando un hermano extraño que parecía un modelo de pasarela, con el cabello multicolor, verdaderamente fino y guapo lo agarró del hombro y negó con la cabeza.


End file.
